


Love Takes Trust

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko





	1. Chapter 1

                                      ~2 Years Earlier~  
  "Ne, Len! Thinking about Miku again?" Rin smirked.  
  Len snapped out of his daydream and looked at his sister, his cheeks flushing a light pink color. "Wha-?! N-no!"  
  "Lies!" His sister laughed. "It's been 3 years since you first told her how you feel, isn't it?"  
  "Y-yeah..." And it was true. Three years earlier, when he was 9 at the time, he told the love of his life- Miku Hatsune- how he felt. He was actually surprised when she agreed to go out with him. They had been living with Miku since his and Rin's parents had died when they were only 5. And that was when his crush started. He waited 6-long- years and was quite happy he did. His life was perfect the way it was. He missed his parents, but if they hadn't died, he would have never met Miku.  
  "Have you had sex with her yet?" Rin asked suddenly, snapping Len out of his inner monologue.  
  "No! We're too young for that!" Len exclaimed, his face turning red at the thought of actually being in bed with Miku.  
  "Well, she IS 2 years older than you." Rin stated. "I just thought she would have seduced you by now."  
  "Well, we haven't gone that far."  
  "Okay, kids! You're home!" Meiko stopped the car that she was driving.  
  "Thank you for taking us to the amusement park! We had a lot of fun!" Len said happily as he got out of the car.  
  "Yeah! Thanks, Aunt Meiko!" Rin smiled and got out as well.  
  "Hey! Don't call me aunt! It makes me sound old." Meiko said.  
  Len and Rin laughed, "Okay! Bye!" They said in unison. They watched Meiko drive away, and only when they saw her car completely out of sight did they go in the house.  
  Len ran upstairs to look for Miku so he could give her a medium sized panda bear he won for her. "Miku! Miku where ar-!" Len suddenly stopped and heard sounds coming from his room. "What the...?" Len pressed his ear against his bedroom door and that's when he heard it.  
  "Oh my god! Deeper!" He heard Miku say. What in the world was he hearing...? "Right there! Harder! Oh, Dell Honne, you're a god!" He heard Miku scream in delight.  
  Len froze when realization finally hit him. "S-she can't be... She's..."  Len opened the door and saw it. He saw Miku sitting on top of another man who- he noticed- looked kind like an older version of himself but with grey hair, red eyes, and a not-so-feminine body. He saw that this guy had his... Manhood... As deep inside Miku as it could possibly go. They hadn't even noticed Len and went right on going until the end.  
  Miku encouraged the man- who she had mentioned was Dell Honne- to hurry up and climax in her because she couldn't take it any longer. Soon enough, Miku got what she wanted and felt the warm fluid fill her up and she moaned at the feeling.  
  "M-Miku..." He saw the two naked bodies on his bed- HIS BED- tense up and look at him. "H-How could you...?" Tears were streaming down Len's face as he stared at the two laying before his eyes.  
  Miku got up and put on one of Len's shirts that was laying on the floor. She then went over and stood in front of Len and smirked. "It was easy."  
  "W-wha-?" Len was interrupted.  
  "I only went out with you because I felt SORRY for you." Miku said. "But then, I figured it would be fun to toy with your little fragile heart. So I kept up my little charade for 3 years. Of course, Dell Honne over there knew about everything and decided to let me have my fun. You didn't _actually_ think that a girl like me could _possibly_ have _any_ feelings that way towards a boy like you."  
  At that very moment, Len felt as if Miku had ripped out his heart and shattered it into a million pieces. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.  
  "Len?" He heard his sister call from the kitchen. "Len, where are you-LEN!" But he was already out the door and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

                                      ~Present Day~  
  Len was standing in a dark alley, his back pressed up against the dirty brick wall as he stared at the men advancing toward him with fear in his eyes. "P-Please! Not again!" Len begged!  
  "Aww, why not? We just want to play our favorite game that we've been playing with you for two years." A man with long, dark brown hair said and punched Len across the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  Len quickly retreated to the corner of the alley. "Please... Just leave me alone..." Len begged again and began to cry.  
  "We don't feel like it!" A tall bald guy with muscles larger than the size of Len's head yelled. The guy kicked Len in the face, causing Len's nose to start bleeding rapidly from the forceful impact.  
  Len covered his nose with his hands and cried more. He could see there were a total of 10 scary-looking men in front of him. "Y-you got m-more members...?" Len asked, noticing the increased amount. He only remembered 7 last time.    
  "Yup." The bald man replied. "Let's have some fun you guys. The 10 gang members all moved in on Len and began punching and kicking him repeatedly. Len could do nothing in defense as he was punched and kicked in every place imaginable.  
  "Hey, guys. We should go." The brown haired guy said to the others. "But first, let's leave our little friend something to remember us by." He smirked and pulled out a knife.  
  Len stared at the knife with wide, tear filled eyes.  
  "Hey, don't be scared. I won't stab you." The man said and began using the knife to rip Len's clothes to shreds. "And that's not all." The guy grabbed Len's arm and used his leg to snap it in half.  
  Len screamed in excruciating pain and tears flooded down his face. The pain was so immense that he could barely stand it.  
  "See you later, kiddo." And with that, the gang left Len who was bleeding, crying, screaming and writhing on the floor in pain.

*****

  Later on that day- when he had finally stopped screaming- Len sat at the edge of the alley, next to a sidewalk with his clothes hanging off of him in shreds. He looked up at the people walking by with a distraught look on his face. He watched as a woman and her daughter- who couldn't be more than 5 years old- begin to pass by him.  
  The little girl took notice of Len and let go of her mother's hand that she was holding. She went over to Len and wiped a bit of blood off of the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay, Mister?" the girl asked.  
  "I-I'm okay..." Len said- clearly _not_ okay- and smiled a bit to the kind little girl.  
  "My name's Kailey! What's yours?" The little girl by the name of Kailey asked.  
  "M-my name's Len..." Len answered.  
  "Are you hungry, Len?" Kailey asked. "You can have my Happy Meal!" Kailey held out her Happy Meal to Len.  
  "I-I... Umm..." Len looked up to Kailey's mother.  
  "You don't have to do that Kailey. He can have mine and Daddy's food." She held out a big bag of food out to Len.  
  "I-it's okay... You don't have to..." Len said.  
  "But I insist." The woman smiled and placed the bag of food beside Len.  "I can always go get more."  
  "T-thank you..." Len stuttered.  
  "You're welcome. I would take you back to my place but my husband doesn't really like strangers..." The woman said apologetically.  
  "It's okay. I understand. This is enough." Len smiled warmly.  
  "It's time to go, Kailey." The woman took Kailey's hand and led the little girl back in the direction they came.  
  Len watched them go until they turned a corner and smiled to himself. It was people like that from time to time that kept him from starving to death for the past two years. Even though he lost a lot of weight and was now 70 pounds, he was still alive. Len opened the bag and began eating the food he was given.

*****

Eventually night time rolled around and Len couldn't believe what was happening to him. He cried in pain as a man- who not too long ago came up to him- ripped off Len's already torn clothes and shoved his hard-on up Len's ass repeatedly. Len struggled to get away but the man had already tied Len's hands behind his back and was holding him steady, thrusting harder and faster into Len every minute. "Stop! Please... It hurts! S-STOP!" Len screamed, but it was no use. The man seemed to enjoy Len's screaming, and the louder he screamed, the rougher he got it to him.  
  The man moaned loudly as he climaxed into Len. After a few minutes of taking time to catch his breath, he zipped up his pants and ran away from the scene.  
  Len could feel his butt bleeding and cried, feeling violated and helpless as he was left naked and tied up on the floor. He tried his best to try to remove the rope from his wrists, only to end up rubbing his bruises against the floor and cause himself more pain. Len trembled and felt rain start to pour down on him. Suddenly, he saw a tall dark figure walking toward him. "Please... No... Leave me alone..." Len begged, thinking the figure was the man from before, back to get another quick round from him. "Please just kill me and you can fuck my corpse all you want! I-I can't take it anymore! Please just kill me now!" Len screamed.  
  "I-I'm just here to help..." A blue haired man said, walking over to Len's side. He untied Len and took off the long white coat he was wearing. "You must be freezing..." The man said and put the coat on Len.  
  Len stared at the man. "W-who...?" He began.  
  "The name's Kaito." His blue-headed savior smiled and picked up Len, carrying him in his arms.  
  "Kai...to..." Len said and passed out due to the overwhelming stress of his day.


	3. Chapter 3

  When Len awoke, he found himself in a bedroom, lying in a bed with sunshine peaking though the window. "W-what...? Where...?" Len sat up slowly, feeling sore all over his body. He examined himself and saw that his wounds were covered in bandages- though many dark purple bruises were still visible- and his arm was in a cast.  
  Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kaito, carrying a tray of food. "Oh, good! You're up!" He said and went to sit in a chair beside the bed.  
  "Kaito...?" Len asked, remembering the other nights events.  
  "Yes?" Kaito said, placing the tray on Len's lap.  
  Len looked at the food in front of him. Eggs, bacon, and homemade hash browns sat on the plate in front of him. Len turned his gaze from the food to look Kaito in the eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  "What do you mean?" Kaito asked, confused.  
  "I mean... Why are you helping me...? You don't even know me."  
  "Because you seemed to be in desperate need of help." Kaito replied simply. "By the way, may I ask you your name?"  
  "My name's Len..."  
  "Oh... That's a cute name." Kaito said, smiling.  
  "How am I in bandages? Where did I get this?" Len pointed to the cast.  
  "My friend's a doctor. I called her over to help you out. She told me you were beaten pretty badly and that you were raped..."  
  "That about sums it up..." Len said.  
  "How did that happen though? Weren't you with your parents?" There we go. Kaito hit a sensitive spot.  
  "M-my parents... Are dead. Some drunk driver ran into them while they were walking down the street... They died instantly, leaving me and my sister as orphans. We were only 5 at the time..." Len stared down at the food in front of him the whole time he talked.  
  "Well, where's your sister? And your guardian?" Again. Another soft spot.  
  "I-I left them... 2 years ago..." Len explained quietly.  
  "Care to tell me why?" Kaito asked as he picked up Len's tray of food and set it on the bedside counter. He then sat on the edge of the bed next to Len.  
  "My guardian was my girlfriend for 3 years. But I found her sleeping with some other guy in my bed. _My_ bed! And she told me she felt sorry for me but didn't really care about me at all. She's been cheating on me ever since I asked her out! So I ran away." Len began to cry. "I didn't know where to go... So I just wandered the streets and got beat up every single day for 2 years! Then yesterday happened a-and..." Len was in full on crying mode.  
  Kaito reached out and pulled Len into a hug, letting him cry into his chest. "It'll be alright... I'll let you stay with me. I'm sorry I asked..." Kaito apologized.  
  Len shook his head and sniffled. "I-it's not your fault..." Len did his best to stop crying. He didn't even know why he told Kaito all of that! He didn't need to know! They barely even knew each other! Len guessed it was just because he felt safe around Kaito.  
  "You're free to live with me if you want. I live alone so it does get kind of lonely around here sometimes." Kaito said.  
  "B-but wouldn't I be a burden...? Len asked.  
  "Of course not! I can just tell we'll get along perfectly!" Kaito smiled. "Now eat. You must be starving." Kaito placed the tray of food in front of Len again.  
  "O-okay..." Len picked up a fork and began eating. He was surprised how good the food tasted and started scarfing the food down like there's no tomorrow.  
  Kaito laughed when he saw that Len's plate was clean. "I'm glad you seem to like my cooking." Kaito said and picked up the tray. He got up and walked towards the door.  
  "K-Kaito...?" Len asked.  
  Kaito turned to face Len. "Yes?"  
  "T-thank you... For everything..." Len said shyly.  
  "No problem!" And with that, Kaito walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

                                    ~Few Months Later~  
  "Finally got that cast off, eh?" Kaito asked.  
  Len smiled and nodded. "Yup! What a hassle that was, having to wear it for months. But I'm glad it's finally off!"  
  Kaito smiled. "So am I. So, shall we go get some ice cream? My treat."  
  Len laughed. "Everything's always your treat!"  
  "Hmm... You've got a point." Kaito said. "But that's because you're not old enough for even a part-time job yet."  
  "I know. But when I'm old enough, I promise to pay you back!"  
  "Y-you don't have to do that." Kaito said.  
  "But I want to! You've been so nice to me with taking care of me and feeding me and all." Len stated. "But anyway, you want ice cream? In the middle of December?" Len couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I guess that's to be expected."  
  "What do you mean by that?"  
  "I mean, you ARE Kaito. The greatest ice cream lover there is!"  
  Kaito laughed. "You've got a point there!" He then picked up Len and held him as an adult would hold a little kid. "You're the bestest friend I've ever had!"  
  "Is bestest even a word?" Len asked, smiling.  
  "In my book it is." Kaito replied.  
  "Yay! Then it shall be one in mine too!"  
  "So do you want to get some?" Kaito asked.  
  "Hmm... Not really. I get really cold really easily. That's why I have to bundle up when I go out. Or else I'll freeze to death! But... can I have some hot cocoa instead?" Len asked, putting on his best puppy dog face.  
  "Sure! With a shot of banana milk, I'm guessing?"  
  "You know me so well!" Len smiled brightly.  
Instead of going out for ice cream, Kaito and Len stayed home. Kaito fixed up two mugs of hot cocoa- the way Len preferred it- and just relaxed around the house.  
  "Oh! Len, I forgot to tell you." Kaito began.  
  "Tell me what?" Len asked, curiosity clear in his voice.  
  "You know how it'll be Christmas soon, right?"  
  "Riiight...?" Of course Len knew. His birthday was two days after Christmas. But he wasn't going to tell Kaito that. He'd already done so much for him already. Len didn't want to put more on his mind.  
  "Well, my family is inviting us to spend Christmas with them. They rented some cabin out in the middle of nowhere so we wouldn't be bothered with Christmas carolers and all." Kaito explained. "Would you like to go?"  
  "Who's going to be there?"  
  "My brothers and sister. And whatever guests they decide to bring."  
  "Umm... Well..." Len was actually pretty terrified of meeting new people.  
  "Don't worry! They're really nice! I can't say the same for their guests but I know my brothers and sister will welcome you into the family!"  
  "O-okay... When do we leave?" Len asked.  
  "Around later on tonight. We'll be there sometime tomorrow morning." Kaito said.  
  "Mkay. Let's go pack then." Len set his now empty mug on the coffee table then got up.  
  Kaito did the same. "Right." He followed Len to the bedroom and helped him pack.

****

The next thing Len knew, he was being shaken by Kaito to wake up. "Hmm...?" Len mumbled groggily, opening his eyes sleepily.  
  "We're here, sleepy-head." Kaito smiled.  
  Len yawned. "Already...?"  
  "Yup! Come on!" Kaito said, eagerly getting out of the car and opening the back of the trunk to get his and Len's bags.  
  Len slowly got out of the car and stretched. "That was a good nap." Len said, closing the door and going over to Kaito to help with the bags. Once they got ahold of everything, Len followed Kaito up to the cabin door.  
  Kaito knocked on the door and moments later, a blue-haired girl- who looked like she could be Kaito in girl form- opened the door. "Kaito!" The girl screamed joyfully and hugged Kaito.  
  Kaito smiled and hugged the girl back. "Nice to see you, Kaiko!"  
   _Wow. Even their names are similar_ , Len thought. He followed Kaito into the cabin and closed the door. Kaiko led the boys to a room at the end of a hall on the left. "I hope you two don't mind sharing a room. The others are already going to be taken." He heard Kaiko say.  
  "That's fine." Kaito told her. He and Len dropped their bags on the floor and looked around the room. "Only one bed too?" Kaito looked at his sister.  
  "Yeah... I'm sorry for the inconvenience!" Kaiko apologized.  
  "There's no worries at all. Please don't worry about it." Len smiled, speaking for the first time since he walked into the cabin.  
  Kaiko looked at Len and stared at him. "Oh. My. God!" Kaiko grabbed Len's hand and pulled him out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Taito! Nigaito! Kikaito! Look!" She pushed Len into the kitchen. "He's even cuter than Kaito described him over the phone!" Kaiko squealed.  
  "Oh! Is that Len?! He's so adorable!" A green-haired man said and ran over to hug Len.  
  "Sheesh... Kaiko, Nigaito, you two and your love for cute things." The purple headed man, covered in bandages, said. He studied Len with one eye- as the other was also covered with a giant padded bandage- and nodded in approval. "I have to say, he is cute. For a boy."  
  "Wow, Taito. You calling him cute? That's a first." The blonde guy sitting at the kitchen table said.  
  "Shut it, Kikaito." Taito glared at Kikaito.  
  "Okay, okay." Kikaito said.  
  "Umm..." Len- who was still being hugged by Nigaito and Kaiko- stared at everyone, feeling nervous.  
  Just then, Kaito walked into the room. "Alright guys, let him go." Kaito smiled.  
  "Aww..." Kaiko and Nigaito said in unison and let go of Len.  
  Kikaito looked from Len, to Kaito, then back to Len again. "Hmm... Ne, Len. Come with me." Kikaito got up and practically dragged Len with him to his room, Taito following close behind.  
  "W-what are you doing...?" Len asked as he saw Taito close and lock the door.  
  "Having some fun!" Kikaito smiled and looked at Taito.  
  "Let's do it." Taito said.

****

  A few minutes later, Kaito walked over to Kikaito's room, only to find the door locked. "Huh...?" Suddenly, he heard Len's voice from within.  
  "No! Leave my clothes alone! Hey, stop touching meeee!" Len cried.  
  "Oh, stop being a baby." Kaito heard Taito say.  
  "Yeah! We're not hurting you, are we?" Kikaito asked.  
  Well... No but... Ah! No! I don't want that! Don't make me wear that!" Kaito didn't know what was going on but he banged on the door.  
  "What are you guys doing?!" Kaito yelled.  
  "Having some fun with Len!" Kikaito answered on the other side of the door.  
   _Fun?_ , Kaito thought. _Did he mean sex? It sure sounded like it._ Suddenly he heard Len call out to him. "Ah! Kaito, help me! Make them st-ahh!"  
  Kaito suddenly was filled with sudden rage and began kicking the door. "Open the door!"  
  Moments later, the door flew open and Len was pushed into Kaito. Kaito was so surprised that he fell over on top of Len. "Gah! Sorry!" Kaito said and froze when he saw Len.  
  Len was wearing a very short, red, strapless dress with white fur on the ends. Not only could Kaito also see that Len was wearing a lacy red bra, but was wearing lacy red panties that were connected to thigh high, see-through red socks as well. "K-Kaito...? A-are you okay...?"  
  Kaito was so busy staring at Len's dress, undergarments, high heels, and Len's hair- that was down for a change- to notice that his nose had begun bleeding. "Oh crap!" Kaito quickly got off of Len and covered his nose. "S-Sorry..."  
  "I knew you'd like it!" Kikaito said. "Just think of it as an early extra Christmas gift from me and Taito." Kikaito held a mistletoe over Len and Kaito. "Now kiss him!"  
  "W-wha-?!" Len and Kaito said in unison, both blushing bright red.  
  "Come on! It's the rules of the mistletoe!" Kikaito encouraged.  
  Just then, Kaiko walked down the hall and saw the scene. "Oh! Am I too late to see the kissing?!"  
  "Nope! Just in time!" Kikaito said.  
  "Oh, yay! Kaito, kiss Len! And not just a smooch! I wanna see some big making out!" Kaiko ordered Kaito.  
  "I-I..." Kaito looked at Len.  
  "Kaito, make out with him now or suffer the consequences." Kaiko threatened.  
  "Aww man..." Kaito leaned in and kissed Len gently on the lips.  
  Len was a bit startled and shocked, but for some reason didn't push Kaito away. For some reason... He was enjoying this. Len could feel Kaito lick his lips, a sign of asking Len's permission to proceed further. Len gladly opened his mouth slightly and let Kaito in.  
  Len and Kaito both explored the moist caverns of each other's mouths. Kaito slid one of his hands up Len's thigh and repeated the action in a circular motion, while his other hand was on Len's back, pulling him closer and emitting a soft moan from Len's lips.  
  Len wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and tangled his hands in his hair. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't get enough. He wanted more from Kaito, even though he knew he was being selfish.  
  Len and Kaito broke away when they heard Kaiko squeal like a fan girl. They completely forgot that there were people watching them.  
  "I'm just... Gonna go... Over there..." Kikaito said and quickly walked away.  
  "Right behind you." Taito said, following close behind Kikaito.  
  "Kyaahh! You two are so CUTE!" Kaiko squealed, making Kaito and Len blush. Kaiko heard a knock on the door and skipped over. "I'll get it!" She yelled in a sing song voice.  
  Len and Kaito got up and followed her to see who it was.  
  "Hello. Is Kikaito here? He invited us." Len heard an oddly familiar voice say.  
  "Meiko!" Kikaito ran over and hugged her. "And you brought along a friend!"  
   _Meiko?!_ Len thought. _Meiko's here?!_  
  "H-hello! Nice to meet you!" A rather high-pitched voice similar to his said. "I'm Rin!"  
  Len pushed Kaito- who was blocking his view- out of the way. "R-Rin...?"  
  Rin looked at Len and her eyes widened. "L-Len?!"  
  "Len? Where?" Meiko asked and followed Rin's gaze to where Len was standing.  
  "LEN!" Rin and Meiko squealed and glomped Len to the ground, hugging him tightly and smothering him in kisses.  
  "I-I... C-Can't... B-Breathe..." Len gasped.  
  "Oh, sorry." Rin said and let go of Len, as did Meiko. "Where have you been?!"  
  "We were so worried!" Meiko screeched.  
  "I-I'm sorry... Rin... Aunt Meiko..." Len apologized with his head down.  
  Meiko sighed. "I told you not to call me aunt."  
  "But you are old, Aunt Meiko." Len smiled.  
  "Say that again, you butt." Meiko said with a serious expression on her face.  
  "No, thank you." Len said and hid behind Rin.  
  "So this is your sister?" Kaito asked Len. "She looks like you."  
  "I could say the same about you and Kaiko." Len stated.  
  Rin hugged Len protectively. "Who's that, Len? Is he the one who's making you wear those slutty clothes?"  
  Len blushed. "No... He's Kaito. He's been taking care of me for a little while." Len explained and pointed to Kikaito and Taito. "They are the ones who put me in this."  
  "Kikaito. Perverted as always." Meiko said.  
  "I take that as a compliment." Kikaito smiled.  
  "Hey, where's Akaito? I heard he's bringing his new girlfriend." Nigaito announced.  
  "Oh yeah... I wonder if she's cute." Kikaito said to himself.  
  Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Must be him now." Kaiko said, opening the door.  
  "Hey there!" A red-headed man walked in- who Len guessed was Akaito. "I want you all to meet my girlfriend!"  
  Len saw a girl with long turquoise hair- two years older than him- walk in behind Akaito. When she noticed Len, she smirked. "Hello, Len."  
  Len was frozen in place and uttered the dreaded name of the girl he hoped to never see again." M-Miku..."


	5. Chapter 5

  Len trembled and stared at Miku with wide eyes.  
  "Surprised to see me here?" Miku smiled.  
  "What are you doing here?" Rin asked coldly.  
  "Oh? I'm Akaito's girlfriend. I'm allowed to be here as long as he allows it." Miku said.  
  "What ever happened to Dell Honne? The guy you CHEATED on Len with!" Rin almost screamed in anger.  
  "Oh he's long gone. I have Akaito now." Miku smiled innocently and hugged Akaito.  
  "So you just used him like you used Len?" Rin asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.  
  "Pretty much." Miku said flatly.  
  "And you're probably using Akaito too, huh?"  
  "No, of course not! Akaito's different! He's special. I love him." Miku looked up at Akaito.  
  Akaito smiled. "I love you, too." Then he leaned down and kissed Miku.  
  Seeing Akaito's and Miku's lips meet snapped Len out of his paralyzed state. He began to sob and when everyone turned to look at him, he got up and made a bee-line toward his and Kaito's bedroom.  
  "Len, wait!" Kaito tried, but Len had already slammed the door and Kaito heard the deadbolt click.  
  "You're despicable." Rin scowled at Miku.  
  Everyone but Rin stared at the direction Len ran and didn't even notice the smug look on Miku's face.

****

  "Why...? Why does she have to be here...?" Len sobbed to himself. "I was just having fun when she has to come and ruin it..." Len sniffled and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down. He stared at the ice cream keychain he had gotten for Kaito as a Christmas present. Kaito had told him to not worry about any gifts, that his family isn't big on the whole giving gifts thing, but Len still wanted to show his appreciation to Kaito.  
  Len had found twenty dollars on the floor when he went out for a walk one morning before Kaito was even awake. So he went to the store to see what he could get and saw the blue ice cream keychain, thinking it was the perfect gift. So he bought it and was hiding it the whole time.  
  Suddenly, for some reason, Len started thinking about that kiss. He could still feel the tingling sensation he had gotten when their lips had made contact. And the feeling of Kaito's big hands on the small of his back while stroking his thigh gently... Lovingly... Wait, why was he thinking about Kaito?! He was a dude! And way older that him! "But... I love him..." Len realized and said aloud. "I... I love... Kaito..." Fresh tears began to stream down his face at the realization that Kaito probably didn't see him that way. That he could never have the one he truly wanted. The one he trusted with all his heart. "I-I love Kaito..." Len sobbed. "Kaito... Am I the only one who feels this way...? Will you ever truly be mine...?" Len spoke aloud to himself in the empty room. He buried his face in his pillow and cried.  
  Miku laughed sinisterly from the front of Len's bedroom door. "Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here." She said to herself and walked away.

****

  A few hours later, when Len had finally gotten ahold of himself, he got up and opened the bedroom door. He walked out to the living room and saw Kaito laying on the couch and Miku... On top of him...?  
  "You're such a good kisser, Kaito." He heard Miku say and giggle. They were seemingly unaware that Len was watching them.  
  "M-Miku... Akaito-" Kaito was cut off mid-sentence by Miku's slender finger being pressed against his lips.  
  "Shh...  He doesn't need to know." Miku winked and locked lips with Kaito.  
  Len could see Kaito's hands up Miku's skirt and shirt. Miku's hands were on top of his as if she was guiding him on where she likes being touched. "K-Kaito..." Len muttered, staring wide-eyed and seeing Kaito push Miku away from him.  
  "L-Len! I-It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Kaito tried to explain.  
  "Right... Your hands just happened to be up her skirt and in her shirt!" Tears began to cascade down his face for the third time that day.  
  Kaito got up and reached his hand out to Len. "Len, I-"  
  "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Len screamed.  
  Kaito was startled and pulled his hand back. "Len, I swear-"  
  "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I've been lied to more times than my heart can take!" Len's hand was clutching his chest where his heart is. "Just when I thought I could love again, you ripped my heart out and shattered it! Just like she did!" Len pointed to Miku.  
  Len's screaming and yelling had caused everyone to come running out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. "Len, what's wrong?" Rin asked.  
  "Len, just let me expla-" Kaito tried again.  
  "I said I don't want to hear it! I've had it! I HATE YOU!" Len screamed at the top of his lungs then bolted out the front door.  
  "Len!" Rin yelled. "Come back!" Rin began to run after Len but Meiko held her back.  
  "You'll catch a cold, Rin!" Meiko said. "Get your jacket."  
  Rin nodded and followed Meiko to go get their coats.  
  "You guys can't go out there! It's 2 AM! You'll never be able to find him in the dark!" Kaiko said.  
  "But... What about Len?!" Rin asked, worried.  
  "He'll probably come back soon. It's too cold outside for him to stay out long." Taito said. "Just get back to bed. We'll sort things out in the morning."  
  Everyone except Kaito listened to Taito and shuffled back to their rooms. Kaito just stared at the front door, Len's words echoing in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

  Len ran through the forest as fast as he could, endless tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Why would Kaito kiss Miku? Surely he knew that Miku had been the one who had broken his heart. So why...? Len had no idea. He just wished he had never seen Kaito and Miku together.  
  Len stopped finally after what he had guessed was about half an hour of running. He sat on the floor and leaned against a tree, panting hard from running so much. "Aww man..." Len said to himself. He realized he was still wearing the naughty Christmas outfit that Taito and Kikaito had put him in. He was too busy crying to even notice. Well... Now he was fully aware of it. Especially since he was sitting in a deep pile of snow and there was a very strong wind blowing against him.  
  "Fuck... Just my luck..." Len said aloud to no one in particular and hugged his knees to his chest. "It's so damn cold..." Len began shivering violently once he noticed just how cold it actually was. He could see his breath clearly, though it was pitch black and he could no longer see the lights from the cabin. Fuck, he was lost.  
  He suddenly saw movement in the dark. _What was that?!_ Len thought and strained his eyes to try and see in the darkness that surrounded him. When his vision started to focus, he found himself face to face with a bear. Not just any bear though. A polar bear. With a squirrel sitting on its head. Len was so frightened that he pushed himself against the tree, trying to get as much distance between him and the bear as possible. What the hell was a polar bear doing out in the middle of nowhere?!  
  The squirrel jumped off of the bear's head and jumped up on top of Len's head. It sniffed Len's hair for some unknown reason until it curled up into a ball on Len's head and fell asleep.  
  "What the...?" Len picked up the squirrel and held in in his hands,  staring at it. He watched its body slowly move up and down as it breathed. "Aww... You're so cute..." Len said and gently hugged the squirrel to his face. Len tensed when he felt the polar bear's fur against his skin. He looked at it and saw that it was snuggling up to Len, trying to warm him up with it's fur. "You're... Trying to help me...?" Len asked. The polar bear only licked Len's cheek with it's warm tongue in response. Len hugged the bear and smiled a bit and soon fell asleep.

 

  Meanwhile, Kaito sat on the couch, staring at the front door. Man, he was sleepy. But the guilt was eating away at him in the pit of his stomach. He felt terrible for making Len cry. _I HATE YOU!_ is what was repeatedly playing in Kaito's mind. Why had Len gotten so mad? Kaito didn't have the answer. But soon, sleep overtook the bluenette and he fell straight into a nightmare.

****

  When Len awoke, it was light out. His body was numb because of snow that had piled on top of him. Len suspected that it snowed while he was asleep. He shakily got up, careful not to wake the polar bear and squirrel that had accompanied him. He looked around and only saw white. He walked a little distance away, but not far enough that he would lose sight of his animal friends. "Hello?" He called out, hearing his voice echo.  
  Suddenly, he heard and felt rumbling. "What the...?" Len looked up to see snow from an avalanche he had caused hurdling toward him. Len screamed and before he knew it, he was buried underneath a monstrous amount of snow.

 

  Kaito quickly sat up from the couch, sweating and panting. He thought he heard Len screaming... Kaito just dismissed it, thinking it had been a dream. Kaito turned his head to see Rin running towards him.  
  "Kaito! D-did you hear screaming?!" Rin asked, worry clear in her voice.  
  "I did... But I thought it was just a dream..." Kaito told her.  
  "Oh god, where's Len...?" Rin began to panic when she didn't get an answer from Kaito. "Where is he, Kaito?!"  
  "I-I don't know! He never came back!" Kaito almost yelled, starting to panic himself.  
  "M-Meiko!" Rin ran towards hers and Meiko's bedroom, repeatedly shouting Meiko's name.  
  Len never came home... Kaito remembered Len telling him that he gets cold easily when he's outside and how he would freeze to death if he wasn't bundled up. Len probably meant it as an joke, but Kaito had to be sure.  
  Kaito got up and rushed out the door, only to see a polar bear and a squirrel in front of the cabin. Kaito froze in place and stared at the animals. He noticed that the squirrel had a small piece of red cloth in its mini paws. Suddenly, Len wearing that naughty Christmas dress that his brothers put him in popped into his mind.  
  The animals began walking away into the forest and Kaito- for some reason- followed them. They walked a far distance until they reached an avalanche sight. He saw that there had just recently been an avalanche. "Why are we...?" Kaito began but stopped when he saw the animals trying to dig through the snow. He was a bit confused as to what they were doing, but ended up helping them dig.  
  About an hour later, Kaito gave up. He was supposed to be looking for Len! What the hell was he doing, digging through snow just because a couple of animals were. The polar bear suddenly roared in Kaito's ear, making him jump in surprise. "Okay, okay! I'll keep digging!" Kaito said and began digging again.  
  A few minutes later, Kaito saw some blonde hair in the snow. "What the...?" Kaito kept digging until he discovered a body under the snow. But it wasn't just any body. "Len!" Kaito yelled in fright and pulled the small boy out of the snow. "Oh my god, Len..." Kaito looked at Len and saw that he was as white as a sheet and his lips were unnaturally blue. Kaito hugged the boy's limp and frozen body. Len was breathing, er... Wheezing was more like it. "Don't worry, Len... I'll get you warm..." Kaito carried Len in the princess lift and ran back to the cabin.  
  When Kaito walked through the door, everyone was waiting for them. "Len! Oh my god, Len!" Rin pulled Len away from Kaito, causing him to accidentally drop Len. Rin hugged her brother and cried.  
  "Rin, get ahold of yourself..." Meiko said, holding back tears. "We have to warm him up..."  
  "R-right..." Rin nodded in agreement.  
  "Oh! What happened? Is he alright?" Miku asked in an obviously fake worried tone. She almost sounded pleased.  
  Rin glared at Miku and suddenly got a very serious tone. "That's none of your _DAMN_ business! Shut the fuck up- No, I said shut the _FUCK_ up you son of a _bitch_ and get the _fuck_ out of here!"  
  No one was expecting that to come out of Rin's mouth and just stared at her, wide-eyed. Rin huffed angrily and picked up Len, giving Miku a cold glare before walking to the bathroom and slamming the door. There was an awkward silence left in the room. Even Miku was surprised.  
  Rin started a hot bath and set a now naked Len in the tub once it was full. Rin sat on the closed toilet lid and watched Len until she saw his eyes flutter open.  
  "R-Rin...?" Len said in a raspy voice, looking at his sister but only seeing a blur of yellow.  
  "Yes... It's me, Len..." Rin said, reaching her hand into the tub to grasp Len's.  
  "W-Were you the one who rescued me from the avalanche...?" Len asked, barely audible.  
  "A-Avalanche?!" Rin screamed, but then regained her composure when she saw Len's frightened face. "Umm... What do you mean avalanche?"  
  "A bunch of snow fell on me." Len said simply.  
  "Oh..." Was all Rin could say. "Well, you're starting to get your color back... You were pale a few minutes ago."  
  "Yeah... I'm feeling a lot better than I did. You know I hate the cold." Len said.  
  Rin chuckled. "Yeah, you complain over little things. But why the HELL did you go out there in a dress?!"  
  "I..." Len looked down.  
  "O-oh, never mind." Rin could tell it was something that would bring Len to tears. And he didn't need that right now.  
  "Rin... I need some time alone to think..." Len said softly.  
  "Oh, okay. No problem." Rin got up. "I'll check in on you later." And with that, Rin left the bathroom.  
  Len just laid back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

  Hours later, Kaito was wondering what happened to Len. He was lying on his and Len's bed, staring at the ceiling. "Is he still in the bathroom...?" Kaito got up and walked to the bathroom to go check. He opened the door and peaked his head in. Kaito saw Len sitting in the tub, asleep. He walked over to Len and looked down at him. He could see tears streaming down Len's face and heard him calling out his name.  
  "K-Kaito... Why...? Why would you...? D-do you... Love Miku...?" Len mumbled, crying from the nightmare he was having. "Don't... Don't leave me..."  
  Kaito reached out and tapped Len's shoulder. "Len... Wake up... You'll catch a cold..."  
  Len jolted awake and screamed. "KAITO!"  
  Kaito jumped in surprise. "Len! Len! I'm right here!"  
  "K-Kaito...?" Len looked up at Kaito and rubbed his eyes. "W-What are you...?"  
  "I was worried about you. And you were calling my name... Are you okay?" Kaito asked.  
  "Y-Yeah..." Len stood and got out of the tub, then bent down to pull the plug so the water could drain.  
  Kaito stared at Len's slender, feminine figure. It was sexier than most women. Kaito's gaze went down to look at Len's... Shall we say, banana? A slight blush crept up on Kaito's face. He quickly looked away when Len looked up at him. "I-I'll just let you dress."  
  "Okay... But... Kaito?  
  "Yes?"  
  "I-I don't want to be here anymore... Can we please go home...?" Len asked innocently.  
  "Sure." Kaito smiled. "I'll go pack everything and we can leave when you're ready."  
  "Thank you... And Kaito?"  
  "Hmm?"  
  "I-I love you..." Len mumbled, causing Kaito to turn bright red as he walked out the door.

****

  "I... Love you... Kaito..." Kaito heard Len murmur for the millionth time. Kaito tried to focus on the road, but every time he heard Len say something in his sleep, he couldn't help but glance at the small blonde.  
  They had already left the cabin hours ago, saying their sad goodbyes to family and friends, as well as giving last glares to their rivals. Now Kaito knew why Len had gotten so emotional when Miku kissed him. "Len loves me..." Kaito said, parking the car in front of the house. "And... I think... I love you, too, Len..." Kaito looked at Len and leaned in to kiss him, until he was caught off guard by Len suddenly shouting _I LOVE YOU, KAITO!_ and jolting awake. Kaito quickly sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Er... We're home, Len."  
  "Oh, thank god..." Len said and got out of the car. He walked up to Kaito, who was already by the door- and waited for him to unlock it. When he did, Len rushed to his room, not saying a word to Kaito.  
  "Oh man..." Kaito said. "He's still mad about the kiss probably. I'll give him a while to cool off."

                                   ~One Week Later~

  Kaito knocked on Len's bedroom door. "Len? Come on... Please talk to me..." Kaito said but got no response from Len. Maybe he was still sleeping? Kaito doubted it. It was twelve in the afternoon. He's usually up by then. Kaito knocked again. "Leeeennnn..." Still no answer.  
  Kaito sighed. Len had been hiding in his room and avoiding Kaito for a week now. Kaito had to leave food at his door and walk away until Len opened the door to eat it. And when Christmas came, Kaito couldn't give his gift to Len properly. He had to leave it by Len's door, like his food. But today Len was going to spend the day with Kaito whether he liked it or not. It was Len's special day after all.  
  Kaito opened the door- which he knew was unlocked- and went to sit beside Len on the bed. Len just stared at him for a few minutes. "Here." Len held out an ice cream keychain. "It was my Christmas gift to you. I guess I forgot." Len said, sounding like there was no life in him.  
  "Th-thank you, Len..." Kaito took the mini gift from Len and looked at it, then at Len. "I'm really sorry... Well, kind of. You're mad because of the kiss with Miku, aren't you?" Len didn't respond. "I thought so. But Len, it's not what it looked like, I swear. She just jumped on me and kissed me. I didn't even know what was going on. I was half asleep! You gotta believe me, Len..."  
  "I believe you... That sounds like something she would do." Len looked down at his hands as he spoke.  
  "Len, I can guarantee you that I have no interest in her at all." Kaito said, taking Len's small hands in his big ones.  
  Len looked up at Kaito, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "R-Really? You don't?"  
  "Of course not! Who wants someone like her when I can have someone like you?" Kaito smiled, causing a slight blush to come across Len's face.  
  "I-I love you, Kaito..." Len admitted shyly.  
  "I heard." Kaito was still smiling.  
  "Y-you did?! When?! Where?!" Len panicked slightly.  
  Kaito laughed a bit. "You told me in the bathroom before we left, remember?"  
  "I-I didn't think you heard that..."  
  "And you also said it about a million times in your sleep." Kaito saw Len's face darkening to a bright red color. "And you know what? I love you, too." Kaito leaned in and kissed Len.  
  "I-I'm glad..." Len smiled.  
  "Now!" Kaito got up and held his hand out to Len. "Shall we?"  
  "W-where are we going?" Len asked curiously.  
  "On a birthday date silly! Happy 15th birthday!" Kaito said in the liveliest tone he could muster.  
  "E-Eh?! How did you know?!" Len asked.  
  "Your sister told me."  
  "Oh... That makes sense." Len nodded and took Kaito's hand, letting him help him up off the bed.  
  "And here is your present! Close your eyes!" Len did as told and felt Kaito attaching something cold and slightly heavy to his wrist. "Now open!"  
  Len gasped when he saw what was on his wrist. It was a gold bracelet with mini ice cream and banana charms around it. "It's so pretty! This is the best gift I've ever gotten! Well, besides you of course. Thank you, Kaito!" Len tackled Kaito to the ground with a super bear hug. Len was so happy, he had begun crying.  
  Kaito smiled and hugged Len back. I'm glad you like it!"  
  Len giggled. "Ice cream to represent you and bananas to represent me."  
  "So you noticed that, huh?" Kaito laughed.  
  "Yeah! It's kind of like... Banana ice cream!"  
  "Which is your favorite flavor of ice cream, might I add."  
  "You know me so well." Len smiled and got up, helping Kaito up as well.  
  "May we go now?" Kaito asked. "We don't want to waste your special day!"  
  "No, of course not!" Len took Kaito's hand. "Let's go!"


End file.
